Do You Want Build A Snowman?
by momoji.leaf
Summary: Di hari salju seperti ini Kyuhyun dan Siwon tak dapat membuat salju bersama Yesung -hyung mereka. jadi mereka membawa salju masuk kedalam rumah mereka/Ye-Won-Kyu/


Do You Want A Build A Snowman?

...

Derik kayu akibat gesekan sepatu miliknya terdengar memenuhi semua ruangan. Nada gembira yang terpancar dari wajahnya membuat nada-nada yang keluar dari gesekan kayu dan sepatu itu terdengar indah di pendengarannya. Senyum milik sang Ayah yang berada dibelakang tersunggingkan, sepertinya anak bungsu itu sama sekali tak terpengaruh oleh dinginnya cuaca diluar sana atau disekolah tadi Kyuhyun memakan gula terlalu banyak sehingga dia masih memiliki energi lebih.

Sang Ibu yang kini telah menghampiri keduanya yang berada didepan pintu, kedua orang paling berharga dihidupnya ini tengah membuka sepatu. Tanpa diduga, dengan cepat Kyuhyun telah membuka sepatunya dan berlari tanpa menyapa sang Ibu yang memang sengaja ingin menghampirinya.

"Aku harus pergi lagi. Ada pencurian terjadi." Seru suaminya itu, dia menggapai kepala isterinya dan mendaratkan sebuah ciuman singkat didahinya.

"Jangan lupa pakai sarung tangan dan syalmu. Aku tak mau ada yang sakit lagi." Anggukkan diterima sang isteri menghilangkan sedikit ketakutannya. Langkah kakinya bergerak, kembali ke dapur, menyelesaikan kegiatan yang telah dia mulai.

" _Hyung_ , ayo kita buat boneka salju. Salju diluar banyak." Suara nyaring Kyuhyun terdengar sampai dapur. "Yesung _hyung_ mana?" Nadanya sedikit berubah.

Ibu mereka telah tiba di meja makan dengan tiga bubur hangat berada di nampannya. Wajah Siwon –anak keduanya, terlihat sedih, wajah yang tertunduk kebawah menggeleng perlahan ketika sang Ibu meletakkan satu mangkuk bubur dihadapannya.

"Yesung _hyung_ sedang sakit flu. Jadi, kalian main berdua saja." Sang Ibu tak lupa mengacak surai cokelat milik Kyuhyun ketika meletakkan bubur miliknya.

"Yah. Tidak seru." Siwon mengangguk menyetujui.

"Kalian mau membuat _hyung_ kalian sakitnya semakin parah." Keduanya sontak menggeleng, membuat sunggingan senyum diberikan oleh Ibu mereka.

...

"Bosan." Kyuhyun melemparkan crayon hijau miliknya, dia belum selesai mewarnai pohon miliknya. Siwon menatapnya perlahan lalu kembali memberikan warna biru pada langit di buku gambarnya.

Ibu mereka sedang pergi supermarket sehingga hanya mereka berdua dan _hyung_ mereka yang tertinggal.

"Mau bagaimana lagi? Kita tidak bisa membawa salju kedalam rumah."

Senyum keduanya tersungging. Ada sebuah ide yang muncul di kepala mereka berdua.

...

"Kyu, ayo angkat lebih tinggi. Saljunya jatuh."

"Iya _hyung_ , berat nih."

...

Matanya terbelalak, kakinya berhenti berjalan, tangannya hampir saja menjatuhkan dua kantong belanjaannya. Dia tengah berjalan menuju rumahnya dan berhenti ketika kedua mata hitam kelatnya melihat pintu kayu mahoni rumahnya yang terbuka lebar dengan banyak salju berserakan teras rumahnya.

Apa ada seseorang yang telah memasuki rumahnya? Dia ingin berlari kedalam, mengecek keadaan ketiga anaknya tetapi bagaimana jika pencuri atau orang jahat itu masih didalam? Dia merogoh-rogoh kantongnya, mengambil ponsel hitamnya, menekan tombol satu, langsung menelepon suaminya tercinta.

...

Gerak langkah sengaja mereka redam dengan segala cara. Beberapa kali dia mengangkat tangannya yang menggenggam pistol yang siap menebak siapa saja yang melakukan semua ini dirumahnya. Sebelum dia meninggalkan rumah ini masih terlihat rapi tetapi kini rumahnya telah berserakan salju dimana-mana dan rasa dingin akibat pintu yang terbuka lebar kini menguar dari setiap sudut ruangan.

" _Yeobo_ , bagaimana kalau anak-anak...?" Dia berbisik tepat ditelinganya.

"Kita ikuti saja salju ini. Sepertinya mengarah ke kamar Yesung." Isterinya bergetar, dia tidak mau sesuatu yang aneh terjadi pada anak-anaknya. "Tenanglah." Sambungnya.

Mereka telah berada diujung tangga. Pintu kamar Yesung telah berada didepan mereka. Bunyi-bunyi aneh tidak terdengar dari kamar anak sulungnya itu. Hanya suara ketiga anaknya yang terlihat bahagia. Mereka dengan perlahan mendekati pintu tetapi mereka hanya berdiri diluar tanpa berniat masuk.

Mereka kini tahu darimana salju-salju itu datang. Didalam kamar anak sulungnya itu ada sebuah hamparan salju yang diletakkan diatas sebuah karpet. Mereka pasti telah membawa beberapa kilo salju itu dengan susah payah ke lantai dua.

"Kyu- _ie_ , tambahin lagi saljunya. Bulatannya kurang besar." Suara baritone Yesung terdengar gembira setelah beberapa jam terkukung dikamar.

"Won- _ie_ , ayo taruh bola salju kecil ini diatasnya." Katanya lagi.

Siwon dengan segera meletakkan bola salju kecil buatannya diatas bola salju besar buatan Kyuhyun. Yesung lalu meletakkan sebuah bola salju yang lebih kecil diatasnya yang telah terpasang wortel sebagai hidung dan dua kancing sebagai mata.

Siwon menancapkan ranting-ranting sebagai tangan. Kyuhyun juga melilitkan sebuah syal berwarna hitam.

"Agar kau tidak dingin." Seru Kyuhyun yang membuat kedua orang tuanya tersenyum.

Sebagai pemanis, Siwon meletakkan sebuah topi kecil diatas kepalanya. "Selesai."

"Semoga besok yang sakit tidak bertambah." Kata Isterinya perlahan.

...

p.s : jika menemukan kesamaan cerita ini dengan cerita 'boneka salju'. Cerita 'boneka salju' ini punya saya juga. Akun yang satu itu saya lupa pass-nya apa -_-

ini idenya datang ketika saya dengerin lagu 'do you want build a snowman'-nya si Anna. Makasih Anna.

...


End file.
